All Hallows EP
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: This is the start of an AFI songfic series. Each album will have its own story, the tacks will have their own chapters. Pairings and warnings will be specified within the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The first fic in my AFI series

**A/N: **The first fic in my AFI series. Album called 'All Hallow's EP' Song called "Fall Children"

Title: All Hallow's EP

**Chapter Title: **Fall Children

**Disclaimer: **Well technically I do own the work of JKR and AFI…I own the books and music….

**Pairing:**

**Warnings: ** Mentions of death and war

_As the cries start to penetrate still air, this day we celebrate._

I hear the cries of war soaring through the air, eager and ready for the end

_The wait now ends._

Finally the day has come, the Final Battle is upon us

_From four corners smoke plums into reddened sky._

The four houses of Hogwarts united for this one moment, in history.

_In the face of lantern light, my destiny flies._

Spells illuminated the night as I follow the prophecy

_This day so hallowed, from here to forever will I will follow._

My emotions leave me as I realize that this is the moment that my entire life has revolved around

_Tonight will come to life._

This night will end with the loss of a life, the life.

_Deadened branches stirred by whispers in the wind._

Suddenly all is silent save for the wind blowing away the ashy remains

_Fall children fill the streets at dusk, at last, it all will begin._

He is finally defeated and the world rejoices at the loss of at least one evil.

**A/N: **I don't know what I think of this one. It is the first of a very very long series that will go through every song that they have written and recorded…121 songs. You're in for a long trip.

. Kate


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second fic in my AFI series

**A/N: **The second fic in my AFI series. Album called 'All Hallow's EP' Song called "Halloween"

Title: All Hallow's EP

**Chapter Title: **Halloween

**Disclaimer: **Well technically I do own the work of JKR and AFI…I own the books and music….

**Pairing:**

**Warnings: ** mentions of death and war

_Bonfires burning bright_

A flash of green light

_Pumpkin faces in the night_

His face was terrifying

_I remember Halloween_

The day my life went to hell

_Dead Cats hanging from poles_

My mother was mutilated

_Little Dead are out in droves_

He killed so many

_I remember Halloween_

The horrible night

_Brown Leafed Vertigo_

I feel my mind slipping Where skeletal life is known

Into his control

_I remember Halloween_

The night it all started

_This day anything goes_

Murder at every corner

_Burning bodies hanging from poles_

The stench of burning flesh pungent in the air

_I remember Halloween_

Death

_Halloweeeeen_

Destruction

_Halloweeeeen_

Deplorable

_Halloweeeeen_

Despicable

_Halloween!_

Deranged night

_Candy apples and razor blades_

Friends turned enemies

_Little dead are soon in graves_

So many bodies everywhere

_I remember Halloween_

That horrid evening

_This day anything goes_

Where is started and ended

_Burning bodies hanging from poles_

The smell of blood so thick you could taste it

_I remember Halloween_

And I wish I wouldn't

**A/N: **I think I really like this one…. Kate


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The third fic in my AFI series

**A/N: **The third fic in my AFI series. Album called 'All Hallow's EP' Song called "The Boy Who Destroyed the World"

Title: All Hallow's EP

**Chapter Title: **The Boy Who Destroyed the World

**Disclaimer: **Well technically I do own the work of JKR and AFI…I own the books and music….

**Pairing: **HP/SS

**Warnings: ** Mentions of slash, attempted suicide, cutting…betrayal.

_Once there was boy who had vibrant glow,(Whoaaaoooaaooaa),_

His eyes used to be so vibrant and full of life

_But as it goes, someone took it from him._

Damn that Dumbledore, he went to far

_One day through the rain I heard him meekly moan,(Whoaaaoooaaooaa), _

The day I found him, it was desolate

_He said, "Will you wrap your arms around me, _

He sounded so…weak that I went to him

_As I'm falling?"_

It was then that I noticed the blood

_(Remember when Remember when) _

Forgetting our past I tried to stem the flow

_Remember when we were all so beautiful?_

He used to be so angelic now he was so broken

_(Never Again Never Again)_

I would never let him come to this again

_But since then we've lost our glow._

He was so pale he was glowing

_They said it hurt their eyes but he would never know, (Whoaaaoooaaooaa), _

They claimed that treating him so despicable was for the 'greater good'

_That they were filled with regret as their own dissipated._

I felt such a deep amount that I believed them, even for a moment.

_He said, "I now feel more desperately alone,(Whoaaaoooaaooaa), _

He heard, my darling had heard their words and he relapsed

_Even though they wrapped their arms around me,_

He had believed in their words and now he had lost that faith

_As I'd fallen."_

It was I who caught him

_(Remember when Remember when) _

I remember someone mentioning

_Remember when we were all so beautiful? _

That we were a beautiful couple

_(Never Again Never Again) _

We haven't heard that since

_But since then we've lost our glow._

But then again we never stray to far from the house

_(Remember when Remember when) _

He has a fear of the outdoors now

_Remember when we were all so beautiful? _

All because of that old coot and his deranged ideas on life

_(Never Again Never Again) _

He doesn't have control anymore

_But since then we've lost our glow._

We've lost our faith

_They said it hurt their eyes, _

To see us turn away like that

_But he would never know_

I will never tell my Harry

_That they were claiming _

What they said about my ways…

_Regret as their own..._

They will learn to regret soon

_Their own dissipated._

**A/N: **I don't know…what so you think…?

. Kate


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The fourth fic in my AFI series

**A/N: **The fourth fic in my AFI series. Album called 'All Hallow's EP' Song called "Totalimmortal"

Title: All Hallow's EP

**Chapter Title: **Totalimmortal

**Disclaimer: **Well technically I do own the work of JKR and AFI…I own the books and music….

**Pairing:**

**Warnings: ** Rambling of an insane boy

_Hope unknown._

I've never really understood the word

_Sometimes just waking is surreal._

The dreams are so vivid that I don't know when I'm awake or not

_I walk right through the nameless ones._

Why bother getting to know people, they'll just die anyway

_I know that hope's unknown._

They've all lost it along with me

_Sometimes the water feels so real._

The dreams of swimming consume me

_As I walk through it fills my lungs, my god, I'm drowning._

So real that when I wake up I'm wet and coughing up water.

_This day never seems to end._

And yet it goes by so quickly

_This pain, never._

I've gotten used to it, the shakes….

_The rage I can not let go._

The anger pulses through me when I see them

_I hear them calling my name._

They don't understand my hatred.

_I feel them gnawing out holes _

Trying to read into my thoughts

_All through flawless souls._

What once was perfect is now torn and destroyed

_So alone. _

I lay here

_Sometimes I swear that I can hear _

I try to catch the voice again

_The taunting of the voiceless ones._

But he's never there when I need him.

_I fear that I alone _

I'm the only one who's haunted

_Fear those who finally ceased to feel_

By the dead of loved ones lost

_That they're alone inside this place._

This realm of dreams and reality mixed into one

_I am the misplaced._

I shouldn't be here anymore.

_This day never seems to end._

And yet never seems to arrive

_This pain, never._

I try to ignore it

_The rage I can not let go._

But the anger pulses through my shields

_I hear them calling my name._

They won't leave me alone

_I feel them gnawing out holes _

Through my eyes

_All through flawless souls._

To see the inner workings of me

_Now every face, it looks familiar..._

Please not again, I tried to be good

_Then every face would melt away until..._

No why! Don't go! I need you!

_Now everyone, do you know, I know your deception?_

Why do you tell me I've failed when I do as you say?

**A/N: **I think I like this one!! Yays!

. Kate


End file.
